1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a method of manufacturing a magnetic head has included the steps of placing a pair of core blocks each having a gap forming surface in overlapped position one upon the other and inserting a spacer having a thickness corresponding to a gap to be formed between gap forming surfaces of the blocks. A gap forming material such as glass or the like is placed within the gap and caused to become molten. Solidification of this material will define a gap between both the gap forming surfaces and as a result the magnetic gap for the magnetic head is formed. The core blocks, thereafter, are cut off and a plurality of magnetic cores are obtained.
The spacer for forming a gap, however, is very thin having a dimension of about 1.mu., and it is terribly difficult and troublesome to perform finishing operation while maintaining a constantly uniform size and precision with a spacer of such thickness. Other methods have proceeded without the use of a spacer with the core material at the gap forming surface being removed to enable formation of the effective gap by etching or polishing, but even in this method, uniform finishing is difficult.